ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: Sea of Troubles
(Versad reaches Atlantis to seek Lenat's help.) * Lenat: Beron wants my marines to fight his battle? Like the time when Kaos ordered me to invade New York City? * Versad: We were all on the wrong side of that war. * Lenat: The next time my people's blood is spilled it will be for Atlantis, not the surface world. a thump of his trident * Versad: You're one of us too, Lenat. Your father-- (being interrupted) * Lenat: My father was human but my duty is to Atlantis. I don't trust Toxic Jack, Versad, or any surface dweller. Now, leave. And remind the clown--stay out of my seas! * Versad: (pointing at the hologram of the Minotaur's spaceship) And when that's on your doorstep? * Lenat: Atlantis will defend itself. (The hologram disappears.) * Versad: (dejected) Maybe sooner than you think. We need to help each other. * Lenat: Go. I don't need your distraction. (Versad, suddenly, sees fear gas in front of them. Toxic Jack appears again.) * Versad: Lenat, I'm not leaving. * Toxic Jack: Need I remind you whose kingdom this is. fight. Versad braves Toxic Jack's fear gas and uses his ring to counter his attacks making constructs out of his mind. He wins a round. * Versad: Ring doesn't like your chances. near the end, Versad's combo gets broken by Toxic Jack and they clash. * Toxic Jack: Crashing, just like your father. * Versad: Forget "scared", I'm angry! wins the clash and defeats Toxic Jack. * Versad: Listen to reason, Lenat. (Once again!) I'm sorry. I... I didn't come here to fight you. This is exactly what happened up there. First, they take out communications. then... (He is being interrupted by a huge sound, of The Minotaur releasing his robots to invade Atlantis.) ...They invade. (Scene is cut, to show The Minotaur releasing his soldiers on Atlantis.) They're your oceans. But it's also my sector. Let me help you. (The Minotaur's robots walk in towards them.) * Lenat: (finally agreeing) Cover me! (Versad, facing the robots, makes a wall construct to stop them. Robots break through it. He then sends a truck construct, which hits them all. The Prowler comes from behind and attacks Versad.) * The Prowler: Mmm. I thought the only Regimer down here to torture would be Aquaman. * Versad: The Prowler... * The Prowler: Let's not beat around the bush. Wonder Woman's in hiding. Maybe down here. Tell me... where's your Amazon friend? * Versad: Didn't you hear? I unfriended her. So did Atlantis. * The Prowler: Liar! (She jumps down.) I don't need a golden Lasso to make you tell the truth... fight. Versad gets the better of the Prowler by countering her attacks with her constructs, but once again, the clash starts when the Prowler breaks his combo. * The Prowler: The ring's failing you. * Versad: Like you failed to catch Wonder Woman? tie, but Versad defeats her. * Versad: Bad kitty. (Outside, the seas were slowly being invaded by The Minotaur's robots. Lenat alone tackles all of the robots, while Versad assists him with his Machine Gun construct.) * Lenat: (tensed) My people are getting flanked. Hold this line. Be our rear guard. * Versad: On it. And you? * Lenat: I'm the vanguard. (Lenat hurries outward to secure the front. From another entrance, Colonel Buckshot makes a surprise entry, smashing one of Lenat's guards.) * Colonel Buckshot: Versad, you have returned. * Versad: It's good to be back where I belong. Kinda like you in a prison cell! * Colonel Buckshot: Even as Yellow Lantern, you never showed me the proper respect. But I'll show you how easily your will is broken. fight. Versad and Buckshot are matched on strength. Versad wins a round, but the rhino breaks free of Versad's combo and they clash. * Colonel Buckshot: Your light is dimming. * Versad: Or you're blacking out. wins the clash and the fight. * Versad: Break this. (Once again, he feels controlled by some power. His eyes turn red again. He tosses Colonel Buckshot using his Hammer construct. Lenat arrives.) * Lenat: We're locking down the gates, but the fight's not over. Adam? * Versad: Sorry, I was... somewhere else. Where's this leave us? * Lenat: You put yourself at risk for Atlantis. Maybe you can be trusted. * Versad: So... you're in? * Lenat: I can't. I belong here, defending my people. (Suddenly, a red light shines. A hollow entrance appears, from which Shintora and his pet, Dex-Starr come out.) * Shintora: Versad! * Lenat: Red Lanterns? * Versad: Shintora and Dex-Starr: agents of vengeance, powered by rage... (Towards Lenat) Don't worry. I'll handle these two ring-to-ring. * Lenat: Good luck! (and he leaves him and Shintora alone.) * Versad: You've been messing with my head, haven't you, Atrocitus? * Shintora: (with a red construct of Lamil) Sinestro's Yellow Lanterns slaughtered millions-- and their victims demand vengeance! You may have cast off their ring, but you are not absolved... * Versad: You're not the first person to tell me that. * Shintora: Dex-Starr would tear your heart out and lap your blood. (Nearing Versad) But I sense you have a higher calling... A spark glowing within you. A spark... of rage! (Versad sees the animal and then, Shintora spits some red-powered liquid, inflicting pain on Versad. The animal also pounces on his head and spits the same, inflicting more pain.) * Versad: (burning in red flares) What are you doing? What's this... this anger?! * Shintora: You may have overcome your fears, but you still betrayed Green Lanterns. (He creates a red ring.) Hurt your allies. How could you ever forgive yourself? * Versad: (struggling to speak) I... can't... * Shintora: Then, burn! (He increases the intensity of pain on Versad. He screams. The red ring hovers toward his finger. Just then, Versad recites the oath.) * Versad: In brightest day... in blackest night... * Shintora: Become vengeance... Join the Red Lanterns! * Versad: (continuing his oath) No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might (Versad's lantern's ring gets powered up by his strong will, tossing Shintora a bit further and breaking the red ring.) BEWARE MY POWER--GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT! (Atrocitus gets up.) You're right. I do hate myself for what I've done. But my will is stronger than my hate. fight. Versad gets the better of Shintora's red ring. * Versad: Go back to Ysmault. Shintora breaks free from Versad's combo attack and they clash. * Shintora: Guardians' pawn. * Versad: Never heard that one before. tie. Versad defeats Shintora with his super-move. * Shintora: (Punching the ground) Your world is burning. And when it is ashes, you will beg for vengeance! (Shintora and Dex-Starr return back to their origin through the same hollow entrance.) * Versad: The guardians don't need to know about that. scene cuts. In The Minotaur's Ship... * The Minotaur: The Beta phase is complete. Earth's defense is irreversibly compromised. Begin the countdown. (The Minotaur's other ships slowly descend into the Earth's atmosphere. His own ship then descends amidst the others Back in the Batcave...) * The Flash: I circled the globe. Larger ships are being positioned over these major cities. (pointing them out in the map.) * Versad: Even with Lenat's Marines, we're still badly outnumbered. (Looking towards Beron) What's the plan? You have one, right? * Beron: We have to evacuate the occupied cities before taking on The Minotaur. But we need firepower... * Versad: Any heavy-hitters on the Luthor-Wayne payroll? * Beron: Only Blue Beetle and Firestorm. But they're busy. * The Flash: Too busy for this? * Beron: They're the last line of defense if The Minotaur moves on Superman. * The Flash: Well, if The Minotaur doesn't try busting him out of prison, Lipra and Hanso will. (Versad and Beron give a look at The Flash.) I'm just saying. * Versad: Hope the new kids can hold down the most wanted man in the galaxy. * Beron: Rohak and Adluk are green. But together, they're the most powerful team we have... Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2